Without You
by MauraRizzoli1
Summary: Michelle gets some shocking news following the Botched Nutcracker performance. Will she be able to work through her grief and the fact that Hubbell isn't there to help her through it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Insert ususal disclaimer about not owning Bunheads or Michelle, Sasha, Boo, Ginny, Fanny or anyone else. Insert claim about really wanting to though.

* * *

Chapter 1

Michelle's POV

Chapter 1

Michelle's POV

How in" the hell could I have been so stupid?" I think as I wait for the nurse to come back. "All the parents are going to take me to a zombie apocalypse ballet mace mugging court or something like that."  
After 20 minutes of waiting with stinging eyes after spraying myself with the mace after I sprayed the girls I decide to leave. All the girls I sprayed were sitting in chairs in the hallway with ice on various parts of their bodies.  
"Where are you going?" Sasha asks me with concern leaking into her voice.  
"Away. You guys have been like my adopted daughters but I can't handle even the thought of trying to reason with your parents." I reply, sadness accidentally leaking into my voice. "Goodbye, I'm going to miss you all."  
With that said I turn towards the door, wiping a tear from my eye.  
"O, captain, my captain." I hear from behind me and turn around in surprise. Sasha is standing on her chair.  
O, captain, my captain." Boo does the same. Then Ginny and Melanie also. Soon everyone was standing on their chairs.  
"We don't want you to leave," Sasha states voicing what everyone other girl in the hallway was thinking.  
"You do know he left eventually, right?"  
I turn to walk out the door like I had originally intended when I heard an adult voice calling my name. It definitely wasn't one of the students or Fanny for that matter.  
"Michelle Flowers, where do you think you are going?" A voice behind me asks.  
"Back to Sin City, then to New York?" I say in confusion while turning around to see who knew my name. Shit, it was the doctor with a folder in her hand.  
"Get back in your room, I need to talk to you. Is there someone you would like to come along also?"  
"Can it be four someones?"  
"Fine."  
"Boo, Ginny, Melanie, and Sasha, will you come? She sounds like she has bad news."  
They all silently nod and follow me into the room.  
I sit on the bed thing like a good patient.  
"Michelle, you are a dance teacher, am I correct?"  
"You are correct," Fanny says, coming through the door. "She is the best dance teacher I have ever hired and my daughter-in-law. Is there a problem?"  
"Actually there is."  
"It sounds like fantastic news," I say sarcastically, trying to cut through the tension in the room.  
"How do you feel?" the doctor asks me, worry clear on her face.  
"Fine, I guess. A little tired, but I did accidentally mace 30 dancers. Then I maced myself like a complete idiot. A little nauseous, but I blame the mace for that."  
"Any dizziness or breast tenderness?"  
I see Fanny's eyes widen at that question.  
"What?" I ask confused.  
"Michelle, are you pregnant?" Fanny asks concern tinting her normally stern voice.  
"What? No..oh my god! No."

* * *

Thanks for reading. This is my first fanfic ever. I'm only 14 so any comments would be immensely helpful. Please help and press that nifty review button. (It's there for a reason!) If there is anyone who would like to be my beta that would be greatly appreciated.

Sorry about the cliffhanger but it's almost a golden rule.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Insert ususal disclaimer about not owning Bunheads or Michelle, Sasha, Boo, Ginny, Fanny or anyone else. Insert claim about really wanting to though.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sasha's P.O.V

I look up as Madame Fanny gasps.  
"Michelle, are you pregnant?" She says with obvious concern in her voice.  
"What? No… oh my god! No!" Michelle says, looking like she is struggling with a mental battle.  
"By your HCG levels, I would say you are," The redhead doctor says looking like she is trying to possibly be helpful.  
"Oh, my god. Unless I've been pregnant for the last 14 months and don't know it the only person's it can be is Hubbell," Michelle says quietly and starts to cry with her hand unconsciously on her lower abdomen.  
I go over to where Michelle is crying on the bed and give her a hug, letting her cry on my shoulder. It was obviously unexpected by everyone but I ignore them.  
"Shh, it's okay." I whisper in her ear, trying to calm her down. I hate it when people cry. It brings back memories I would rather forget.  
"No, it's not okay!" bursts out of Michelle's mouth, "I'm possibly having Hubbell's baby and he didn't even know he was going to be a father when he died. He won't be able to see the baby or ever know he was going to be a father. Hubbell won't be here for it's birth, first steps, word, day of kindergarten, or high school graduation! How in the hell am I supposed to raise this baby by myself?"  
"Michelle," the doctor says, trying to get her attention. "I'm going to do an ultrasound now. Do you still want everyone here?"  
"Girls, you can go if you want to," Michelle says in our direction. None of us leave. I'm not sure why Boo, Ginny or Melanie don't leave but I don't want Michelle to be alone in her time of need.  
"Okay then, Michelle, if you could lay back on the bed and lift up your shirt. I wish there was a way to warm up the gel but there isn't so it will be cold. The wand may feel a little weird also."  
"Wait, before you begin, what's your name?" Michelle asks the doctor.  
"I'm Doctor Montgomery, but please call me Addison." The redhead replies.  
Doctor Montgomery squirts the gel on Michelle's stomach and starts pressing the gel around with the wand.  
"Okay, I have good news and bad news."

* * *

Thanks for reading. This is my first fanfic ever. I'm only 14 so any comments would be immensely helpful. Please help and press that nifty review button. (It's there for a reason!) If there is anyone who would like to be my beta that would be greatly appreciated.

Sorry about the cliffhanger but it's almost a golden rule.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so logng guys, I had the worst writers block. But anyway, here's chapter three. The ending may suck. I got hit by a volleyball in P.E in the left Supraorbital bone and the forehead boss. I have the worst migrane and really hope I don't have a concussion. Anyway, here you go.

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 3

Michelle's P.O.V

Addison spreads the gel on my stomach.

"That is _really _cold." I exclaim in surprise.

"She _did _warn you." Sasha says snarkily.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious" I retort, trying to copy Sasha's tone of voice.

The ultrasound wand also felt weird against my stomach.

After a couple of minutes of getting the wand pressed into my lower abdomen, Addison speaks.

"Okay, I have good news and bad news. Which would you like first?"

"Um, good news I guess."

"Your babies are for the most part, healthy" Addison starts to say but I cut her off.

"Wait, what? Babies as in plural, as in more than one?"

"Yes, triplets to be exact."

I can't process this. Triplets. Without Hubbell. Why is everything blurry? It's to cold in here. Wait, now it's hot. Everything goes black.

My eyelids are heavy. When I open them everything is blurry.

"Where am I?" I ask in confusion.

"You are at the hospital, remember, you just got the biggest bomb dropped on you, remember?" Sasha says.

"Triplets. How am I going to manage?" I ask.

Sasha looks uncomfortable and says "I should probably go tell Doctor Montgomery that you are awake. Be back in a few."

Sasha walks out the door.

When I know that Sasha is gone, I free up my hand and place it where my babies are.

"Hey little ones. Please be good to your mama and don't make her morning sickness to awful. After you are born, you won't get to meet your father, unfortunately. He would have loved you with all his heart if he would have been given a chance to know you. He loved me, even when I blew him off, like 90 percent of the time. I still beat myself up, mentally, over doing that. I love him, I love him and I will never get to tell him. I will always love you three also."

I look up to see Sasha standing in the doorway.

"That was sweet."

"How much did you hear?" I ask her questioningly.

"Most of it."

"Great"

"I will always be there for you and you kids."

"Really?" I say, because she never seems like the kind of person who would be there for someone.

"Yeah. No one may know it, but I have a thing for babies."

"Hey, how do you feel?"

I look up to find Addison standing in the doorway.

"Did you finish the ultrasound?"

"No. That's why I had Sasha come get me when you woke up. Again, the gel is going to be cold.

After a couple of minutes, Addison started speaking.

"As I said before, your babies are, for the most part healthy. The babies are small, that concerns me. You are twelve weeks. They are about 2/3 the size they normally would be. You would be showing by now and you aren't. I'm not too worried but I want you here every other week for checkups. Do you want pictures?"

"Sure." I say with apprehension trying to remember everything she said. The redhead can talk fast. Really fast.

Once the pictures were printed out I was released. Sasha decided that I was to frail to be able to drive myself home, although i tried to get her to let me drive. I was fully capable, thank you very much.

We were almost home when I saw a car coming.

"Watch out!" I yell and braced myself for the impact of the car t-boning us on Sasha's side.

* * *

Again sorry about the ending. Hope Michelle and Sasha weren't too out of character.

Reviews always make me feel really good, and may or may not make me write better :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update. I had like 3 a.p human geography projects due at the same time. That class is so boring. Plus i don't know when i'm ever going to use it as an O.B.

This is co-written with RealMe07.

* * *

Chapter 4

Michelle's P.O.V

_"Watch out" I yell and brace for the impact of the car t-boning us on Sasha's side._

But the impact never came. I look around and the car is undamaged. The other car was no where in sight.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Sasha asks, evidently worried.

"I'm fine." I say, trying to calm her down. Sasha had started to hyperventilate.

"And the babies?"

"Are we linked telepathically and no one told me or something? I'm fine so they should be also. By the way, How did we not get hit?

"Um, I kind of hit the gas really hard. I wasn't sure if it was going to be enough, I was just trying to get the car enough away from the possible t-boning that the triplets wouldn't be hurt." She pauses for a second, "If you tell anyone what I'm about to say, I will fierily deny it for as long as I can. Understand?"

"O…kay?" I respond confused.

"I'm pregnant, and." "WHAT?" I yell " How in the hell?"

"I think you know how." "Duh. Pregnant lady sitting right next to you. I know how. Who?"

"I don't really know his name." Sasha replies sheepishly.

"When?" "Um, about 3 ½ months ago I went to a party in Oxnard. There was a really cute guy there and kind of had one or two to many beers, not domestic. He asked me to dance, I'm still not sure how moving like you have cockroaches down your pants is considered dancing, but we did some of that. The next thing I remember is waking up in my bed, naked. About a month ago I started to get really sick. Then I put two and two together. I would have aborted it but, If you repeat this part ether, I will gladly kill you, I kind of wanted it. Why are you crying. Do I need to take you back to the hospital?"

As Sasha was speaking, tears had started to fall, unprovoked, down my face.

"Stupid hormones. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? They are delicate right now, being only 2/3 the size they should be." "I'm fine. You can stay with me tonight if you want to, to make sure of that, if it would put your mind at ease." I say frustrated.

"Fine with me." Sasha said and started the car again.

" Wait. I drive though." "Why?"

"I'm not blaming you or anything but you almost got us in a wreck. You could have easily died. I on the other hand have been driving for about as long as you have been alive."

"Fine."

We get out and switch sides. We go home and I walk to fanny's house. When I get inside I hear.

"Where have you been?"

"Driving, almost getting hit by an idiot, talking to Sasha and driving some more?"

"What? You almost got hit?" "It was an accident. We're fine and before you say it, yes I'm sure I'm fine and so are they."

Just then, Sasha walks in. "Madame Fanny. I hope I'm not bothering you. I kind of need to tell you something."

* * *

There is a little button calling your name. Please click on it. Warms my heart this holiday season!


	5. Authors Note

**My dear readers,**

**I am extremely sorry I have not been updating Without You... I am at a dead end and have no idea where to take this story. I value your guys advice and opinions tremendously so if any of you readers out there in FanFic land have any ideas of where you want this story to go just PM me or create a guest review :) Thank you all so much and I am extremely sorry... **

**~Jenna**


End file.
